For transportation of cargo within aircraft, specially designed and formed containers can be used to efficiently use an existing space in a cargo compartment of an aircraft. For this purpose, unit load devices (ULD) are used to allow a standardization of equipment used for moving and loading such ULDs. At the same time, the shape of the ULDs may be adapted to the respective cross-sectional shape of the cargo compartment of the aircraft. Once the ULDs are filled with cargo, for instance passenger luggage, food and beverages for cabin services, or other cargo, the ULDs may be moved in front of an entrance door of the cargo compartment of the aircraft. In a next step, a loading vehicle may lift and position the ULDs directly in front of the entrance door. After that, the ULD may be moved by an operator or ground staff, along the cargo compartment floor to a target position. Other systems include for instance electromechanical drives in the floor surface in order to forward ULDs without human intervention to a target position.
In order to avoid any movement of ULDs during the flight, the ULDs may be locked at the target position, for instance using locking devices on the cargo compartment floor. Such locking devices can be adapted as latches, which may engage with a bottom plate of the ULD.
In a typical ground operation cycle, the time to load and unload cargo from an aircraft may be limited, however, at the same time complexity of the process as well as the number of ULDs to be loaded or unloaded may increase.
WO 2012/025495 A1 describes a loading and unloading of cargo in transport means and a cargo loading system having a fully automated conveyor system and a fully automated bolt system for locking the cargo unit.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.